


[VID] Hotline

by latecamellia (caramarie)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 1-2 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/latecamellia
Summary: Can't stop won't stop (dance vid).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Vexercises!, Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> Made belatedly for the 'visual continuity' exercise for the [vexercises](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/) comm on Dreamwidth. Really just an excuse to make a dance-y vid.

Download [Hotline (mp4, 43.7 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/hotline-caramarie.mp4).

Music by Disasteradio.

Source MVs are Answer, Say my Name, Wonderland, Aurora, Illusion, Hala Hala, Wave, Utopia and Pirate King.


End file.
